


О больших фестивалях

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band), Linkin Park
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: То, что происходит перед крупными фестивалями, хотелось бы знать каждому...
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda, Fred Durst/Eminem
Kudos: 2





	О больших фестивалях

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под: Julian Smith – I am reading a book; 2) Fort Minor – Remember the name  
> Работа написана 27 мая 2011.

_Большой фестиваль – что может быть утомительнее. Большой фестиваль — что может быть прекраснее. Что может быть горячее._

— По-моему, я точно забыл что-то важное! – орёт Честер Беннингтон, вытаскивая из автобуса огромную сумку, — блять, я точно забыл что-то важное, и теперь всё пропало!  
— Чес, ты можешь помолчать хотя бы несколько минут? – Майк Шинода трет виски, заранее зная, что эта просьба неосуществима. Только не Беннингтон.  
Но тот затыкается. Он затыкается слишком надолго, чтобы это было чем-то заурядным. Чем-то, на что можно было не обратить внимание. Майк поворачивает голову по направлению тощего указательного пальца и морщится. Остальные члены группы методично собирают свои сумки. Но Честер смотрит в другую сторону и показывает пальцем. И тоже морщится.  
— Лимповский драндулет, – возвещает он.  
Шинода всё прекрасно видит.  
— Это, мать их, лимповский драндулет!! – орёт Честер, тыкая пальцем перед собой, показывая на яркий автобус, — какого хера они останавливаются в том же отеле, что и мы?! Они всегда останавливаются там же, где и мы!  
Майк качает головой. Каждый раз одно и то же. Каждый раз Честер Беннингтон орёт и показывает пальцем. Каждый раз Лимп Бизкит останавливаются там же, где и они.  
И каждый раз приезжают раньше на десять минут.  
— Эй! – кричит Хан, — что встали? Ждёте, что Дерст выйдет и даст вам автограф, фанатки? Скорее, он даст вам пизды. Пойдемте уже, наконец, возьмём номера. – усмехаясь, подхватывает свой чемодан.  
Идти приходится мимо чёртового лимповского автобуса. Беннингтон едва сдерживается, чтобы не плюнуть на него. Но он сдерживается. Его сдерживает Майк Шинода, идущий рядом. Честно говоря, Шинода вообще очень часто действует на Честера отрезвляюще. Отрезвляюще. Меньше всего сейчас Беннингтону хотелось быть трезвым.  
Они специально приезжали каждый раз за сутки, чтобы ночью нажраться в распоследнее дерьмо, потом проспаться днём и ночью, с грудью, полной сладкого дурмана, выкладываться на концерте. Они все так делали. И гребаные Лимпы, которые приезжали всегда раньше на десять минут. Суки.  
А вот и они. Дерст, развалившийся на диванчике в огромном холле перед ресепшн. Со своей красной кепкой, надвинутой на глаза. Он что, спит? Вообще, по мнению Честера, Дерст делал в своей жизни всего несколько вещей. Когда он не спал, он бухал. Когда он не бухал, он спал. Когда он не спал, но бухал или не бухал, он еще матерился. Грязно и много. Ещё он иногда пел. Беннингтон почему-то подумал, что не знает, с кем Дерст трахается. Вроде бы, столько баб вокруг него вечно, а ни разу не видел, чтобы заходило дальше…  
К реальности его вернул Майк, подтолкнувший в сторону лифта.  
— О чём задумался, Чес? Пошли. – остальные участники группы уже медленно тащили свои вещи к лифту, приближаясь к мрачным Лимпам, сидящим на чемоданах.  
— Привет, милашки. – поднял средний палец Фред Дерст, даже не приподняв кепку с лица, едва Шинода и Беннингтон поравнялись с его диваном,– Надеюсь, вы готовы отсосать.  
— Пошёл-ка ты нахуй, Дерст! – Честер резко остановился перед ним, кидая сумку на пол, упирая руки в худые бока. – Ты заебал! У тебя что, недотрах? Или ты, может, влюбился?! – и началось.  
— Честер... – Майк поджал губы. Он очень надеялся, что может быть, хотя бы в этот раз, подобной сцены не будет. Но эти двое просто не могли не сцепиться. Шиноде хотелось в душ и в бар.  
Еще пара мгновений, и охране пришлось бы оттаскивать разъяренного Честера от Дерста, нагло и самодовольно ухмылявшегося на ярко-красном диване, пока остальные Лимпы оформляли номера…  
— Ебаное дерьмо!! – донеслось от входа, — что за дыра!! Что за чёртова дыра?!  
Майк и Честер повернули головы ко входу почти одновременно. Беннингтон почувствовал, как перекосилось его лицо. Само по себе перекосилось. Все видели перед собой белобрысого наглого рэпера. Вытравленные волосы, нарочито-рэперские прикиды, которые на довольно худом теле вообще смотрелись смешно. Они видели перед собой Эминема, который, рассыпаясь проклятиями, пер на себе спортивную сумку и поносил всё, что видел перед собой.  
— Это…кто? – хрипло выдавил из себя Честер, пытаясь опустить свои брови на место. Он видит перед собой Эминема. Он не знает, как тот здесь очутился.  
— Городской сумасшедший. – заботливо подсказал подходящий Сэм Риверс.  
— Больная истеричка, — хохотнул Вэс Борланд, тряхнув связкой ключей, полученных у администратора, — крашеная сучка.  
Беннингтон продолжал смотреть. Как рэпер получает ключ от номера, как нарочито-пафосно идёт, делая лицо попрезрительнее. Как проходит мимо них, нарочито-громко бросая своему менеджеру:  
— Нельзя было выбрать отель без дамского клуба?!  
— Ах ты… — начинает было Беннингтон, но Шинода уже подхватывает его под локоть, считая, что болтовня и так слишком затянулась. Эминем исчезает в лифте и последнее, что доступно для просмотра – жест, известный всему миру, как очень неприличный.  
Честер невольно бросает взгляд на Дерста и так же невольно вздрагивает. Он жалеет о том, что увидел эти глаза. И почти жалеет о том, что они смотрели не на него.

* * *

Ночь – любимое время суток каждого из них. Ночь это вдохновение. Ночь это охота. Ночь это секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл, как бы избито это ни звучало.

Фред, Сэм и Вэс сидят за столиком и пьют четвёртую бутылку виски. Джон и Леорс сидят в номерах. Хер знает, что они там делают, Фреду меньше всего хочется сейчас об этом думать. Взгляд фокусируется сложнее. А вот и милашки. Почти полный состав Линкин Парк усаживается неподалёку. Дерст усмехается сам себе. Они явно не могут без общества друг друга. Кажется, в их составе тоже кого-то не хватает, но Дерст даже не знает их имена. Помнит, кажется, только Шиноду и Беннингтона. Ну и хватит на этом.  
— Эй, Фред, — пихает кто-то в бок. Вэс, ага. Что надо, блять?... – Фред, ты глянь только! – и тычет пальцем вглубь бара. Фокусировка резкости изображения расстроена.  
Нарочито-белая футболка, нарочито-вытравленные волосы, нарочито-эпатажный мат.  
— Смотри, кто это тут у нас? – ворковал Вэс, глотая виски со льдом. – как тебе это нравится, Дерст? Он же пьян в срань! Ненормальный мудак…  
Дальше Дерст уже не слышит. Он вперивается взглядом в белобрысого дерзкого мудака. В Эминема. Он сверлит его взглядом, наблюдая, как тот заглатывает очередной стакан какого-то пойла, как орёт на бармена, как пытается снять футболку. Зачем-то снять футболку, обнажив идеальное татуированное тело.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть  
Яндекс.Директ  
Есть противопоказания. Посоветуйтесь с врачом.  
Медицинская страховка от 2900 крон

Дерст думает о том, какое у Эминема тело и это ему не кажется ненормальным. Дерст думает, что кожа у Эминема нежная и чувствительная. И о том, что тот носит такие широкие штаны, чтобы скрывать стояк. У Эминема недотрах. Он кидается на всех, потому что у него недотрах. Он хочет, чтобы его выебали. Фред Дёрст думает, что тот дождётся.  
Белый рэпер сползает с барного стула и, покачиваясь, идёт в сторону сортира. Солист Лимп Бизкит поднимается, слегка покачиваясь,и удаляется в сторону сортира. Вэс и Сэм с трудом провожают его взглядом. С таким же трудом наливают ещё.

Эминем спотыкается в узком пространстве уборной, толкая вошедшего. Он встречается взглядом с вошедшим. Он шарахается от вошедшего.  
— Куда это ты, детка? – хищный блеск в темных глазах не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
— Охерел что-ли, Дерст!.. – заплетающимся языком рубит Эминем. – Отсоси!  
— С удовольствием, сладкий мой.  
Эминем впечатан в стену. Эминем сжимает кулаки. В кулаках он сжимает ткань футболки этого лимповского ублюдка. Эминем кусает губу до крови, рыча от ярости. Рыча от возбуждения. Эминем скулит от стыда, когда рука Дерста скользит в штаны. В слишком широкие штаны, чтобы они могли хоть как-то задержать вездесущие пальцы. Эминем пытается сопротивляться. Он пытается сопротивляться сам себе, ненавидя себя. Ненавидя Дерста, который сейчас запустил руку к нему в штаны, который начинает медленно дрочить Эминему.  
Это слишком. Это уже слишком. Рэпер кончает в руку Дерста и мечтает сгореть со стыда. Но сгорает от желания, здесь и сейчас. Фред Дерст убирает руку, проводя пальцами по губам Эминема, заставляя раскрыть их и облизать всё до последней капли. Заставляет его попробовать свой собственный вкус. Потом облизывает свои же пальцы, усмехаясь всё той же хищной усмешкой.  
— Сладких снов, красавчик. – хриплый выдох растворяется в воздухе алкогольными парами и дверь захлопывается перед носом рэпера. Эминем не чувствует собственных ног. Он не чувствует своего сердца, ритм которого стремится к нулю со скоростью света.

Пьяный Беннингтон ведёт себя ещё хуже, чем трезвый. Он лапает Шиноду за колени и заглядывает прямо в глаза, заставляя смотреть только на него. Он кусает Майка за губу, когда тот отворачивается. Он посылает нахуй всех участников группы по очереди. Он впивается в губы Майка, не оставляя тому никакого выбора. Беннингтон пьян и накурен, Шинода тоже пьян, но непонятно от чего сильнее: от выпитого или от губ Честера.  
Переводя дыхание, Честер тыкает длинным указательным пальцем вглубь бара и орёт:  
— Фред Дёрст трахался в сортире!!  
Ответ не заставляет себя ждать:  
— Отсоси, малышка! – ответ, поддержанный хриплым смешком, коротко царапающим где-то внизу живота. Честеру Беннингтону кажется, что это не такая уж и плохая идея.  
До концерта остаётся двенадцать часов.

* * *

— Где мой наушник?! – орёт Беннингтон, мечась по гримерке, как припадочный, — Где, блядь?! Где, блядь?!!  
Шинода медленно зашнуровывает кеды. Для него это стало привычным ритуалом перед концертом: Беннингтон орёт, он умиротворенно занимается своим делом. Без этого никак.  
Выходя за водой, он слышал в дальнем помещении тяжелые басы лимповских гитар. Они репетировали до последнего, затачивая звучание как клинок. Шинода думает о том, что ему бы нравился Дерст, если бы он не был таким невоздержанным. Но что касалось его музыки – она была достойна уважения. Более чем.  
Майк с плохо скрываемым любопытством проходит мимо ещё одной двери. За ней стоит такой крик и мат, что он невольно морщится, прищурившись. Рэпер-легенда готовится к выступлению. Шинода всегда хотел посмотреть, как репетирует Эминем, но интуиция, выработанная годами, подсказывала, что ему в голову прилетит стул, как только он откроет дверь. А Шинода доверяет своей интуиции.  
Майк думает о том, что Беннингтон с Эминемом похожи. Ему кажется это забавным. Истеричный Беннингтон. Любимый Беннингтон. Выступать третьим сложнее, чем выступать первым.

Лимп Бизкит выходят с последней песней три раза. Эминем раздевается на сцене до трусов и дорогих кроссовок, и зал хочет продолжения.  
В темноте открытого космоса ревёт зал. Лимп Бизкит за сценой пьют за здоровье Линкин Парк. Майк Шинода и Честер Беннингтон, мокрые от пота и возбуждения, встречаются взглядами на сцене. В жизни есть вещи, которые не меняются. В тесной гримёрке кричит Эминем, царапая спину Фреда Дерста.


End file.
